


second chances and unfortunate occurrences

by fiveyaaas



Series: mistakes and mistletoe [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (As in no condoms), Aftercare, Allergies, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Christmas Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “ The three of them had all been alone, from circumstances they couldn’t ever truly control. Vanya had been cast aside by all of their family for as long as he could remember, only ever really having Ben or Five as her friends, who’d both unintentionally left her behind. Five had lived in a wasteland for 45 years, trying to come home the entire time. And Ben, well…Perhaps it was the loneliness, then, that made them all cling to one another.”
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: mistakes and mistletoe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081340
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	second chances and unfortunate occurrences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chevalier_Barthelemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Barthelemy/gifts), [Jazzydemons666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzydemons666/gifts).



> So this is fic 1/5 of the benfiveya fic-mas series!!! These ones WILL be connected stories and all exist in the same universe/timeline, but one could still technically read them separately from one another.
> 
> Also, a quick thank you to Chevalier_Barthelemy and xxbunnykissesxx for beta-reading this fic💕💕💕

Vanya was laying on the couch when Ben got home, leaning down to kiss her as he set down the groceries. She kept her apartment warm this time of year, but she was still shivering. 

“Want some tea?” Ben murmured, sitting down beside her and shrugging off his jacket and handing it to her wordlessly. She took it gratefully, nodding to his question with a small smile. He kissed her again, wishing Five would come home early tonight. It was doubtful, considering it was finals season for his students. He’d warned him earlier that he’d probably get off late, actually, so Ben didn’t bring it up. 

“Do you want anything to eat too?” 

It was sort of an unspoken agreement between Ben and Five that they took care of her, and she was starting to look thin again. Going off her meds completely had been hard on her, and they were slowly coaxing her back into living a life somewhat similar to the one she’d had before. She hadn’t touched her violin in over a year. 

“I’m not really hungry,” Vanya mumbled, and Ben forced his face to remain impassive, not wanting her to worry about his and Five’s concerns. She hadn’t eaten much at all in weeks, and it was distressing to them both. 

“That’s fine,” he said. “Five will be home late tonight, by the way, so I might go get some food. Do you want to-“

Five chose at that moment to blink into the house, holding a bag and shaking off his wet hair like a dog. Vanya made a small noise of protest, but it still sounded fond. She’d never been able to hide how she felt, and, in her defense, it was rare that they saw Five looking so elated. If Ben were to take a guess, he’d say it had to do with either one of them because, for the most part with any other people, a scowl was regularly planted on his face. 

“Why do you look so excited?” Vanya asked, and he pointed to the bag like that meant something. Ben was about to ask him to clarify when Vanya groaned, “It’s a sex thing, isn’t it?” 

Five beamed, nodding as he pulled out what appeared to be holiday themed lube. 

Vanya made a face, “Are you serious?”

“It’s not like _you’ll_ be the one eating it,” Five remarked. 

Vanya looked over to Ben for backup, but he was already imagining her spread out underneath them, whimpering out for their attention. Still, he told her, “Only if you’re alright with it.” It was something that didn’t _need_ to be said because it was understood that if she wasn’t actually okay with anything they wouldn’t ever do it. However, he didn’t want her to feel like she had to either. He was 99% certain she was just pretending to be exasperated, but he wanted to make sure. 

“I’m alright with it,” she assured him before turning to Five. “But we _are_ putting down a towel unlike last time when you said _‘it’ll be fine, Vanya, don’t worry about it!’”_

Five frowned at her, “In my defense, I was horny.” 

“That is not a defense!” 

Ben smiled at the two of them. Watching them bicker had quickly become one of his favorite pastimes. “Five, no offense, but I’m going to have to agree with Vanya here.” 

Five made a betrayed noise, but he was clearly not really offended. He scooped up Vanya, kissing her nose as she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself steady. 

Ben set all the cold groceries in the fridge, idly listening to Vanya chatter about her day to Five, who always gave his undivided attention to her these days. She often rambled to him more likely than Ben, which he didn’t mind, appreciating that she was so comfortable with him. Plus, he imagined that it was reassuring to Five, to listen to the mundane matters she talked about. Sometimes, Ben would wake up, and she’d be whispering to Five, looking so tiny as she curled into his side and let him stroke her hair. Neither of them were ever able to sleep through the whole night without bad dreams, and it made him happy to at least know they were at peace. 

When Vanya asked Five why he got home early, he sighed, admitting that he’d gone to them to avoid his students, claiming that his office hours were really just a suggestion anyways now that he had tenure. Vanya started to reprimand him, but she yelped when Ben reached her, kissing her neck. Five sent him a grin, handing her over while Ben walked her to their bedroom. He could hear him teleporting, actually getting a towel because he knew that he’d be sleeping on the couch if he didn’t listen to them. 

He set Vanya on their bed, kissing each layer of skin as he unclothed her, motivated by the needy way she whimpered underneath him. When Five landed beside them, leaning down to kiss her before he laid her head on his lap, she made a small, contented noise, snuggling up to him and whining when he stroked her hair. 

“I missed you both,” Five murmured. “You’re the only people I like being around on a daily basis.”

Vanya giggled, and Ben nearly groaned at the flash of possessiveness in his eyes as she made the sound. Seeing the way he looked at her always affected him, and it prompted him to run his knuckles over the damp patch against her panties, wanting to feel how she was affected too. She cuddled up closer to Five, making small, incoherent noises until he reached down to pinch her dusty pink nipple, seemingly deciding she was asking for more stimulation. 

“You’re doing such a good job for us,” Five cooed to her.

“Y-you just want me to not complain about the w-weird peppermint lube.” 

“My good girl.” He sounded like he was trying not to laugh, but she whined, trying to get more praise. Ben lifted her hips up a little, setting the towel underneath her and nodding to Five, signaling for him to continue. “Did you wait all day for us, hmm? Our needy little baby?”

She nodded, not noticing when Ben opened the tube, only noticing when he asked, “Can I touch you, Vanya?”

She made a small noise, but Ben waited until she added, _“Please.”_ He squeezed a small amount of the lubricant into his palm, wanting to make sure that she reacted well to it before he did anything else. When he slipped her panties down, tossing them away, her breath hitched in anticipation. He rubbed a little of it on her thigh first, making sure she wouldn’t find out she was allergic the hard way. When her skin didn’t get irritated, he pressed his finger inside of her, chuckling as she blushed. Even though she was more comfortable with either of them than she was anybody else, she still blushed if they so much as kissed her.

Five leaned down to kiss her again before he (very unnecessarily) teleported to Ben’s side.

“Show off,” Ben grumbled, and he smirked. “You’re a pain in the ass.” He rolled his eyes as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his waist. When Five’s mouth was just hovering centimeters from his own, he sighed, “And I love you.”

_“Good.”_

He shoved him away, smiling to himself when he heard him start cackling. Five reached for Vanya, spreading her legs apart so he could see her more fully. His fascination with her cunt had been amusing to Ben at first, but he honestly got it now. She was so reactive when they touched her, so lovely when she came apart underneath them. 

Ben watched Five watch her for just a few moments before he leaned down, licking a long stripe, groaning at the taste of her. And then he groaned again, much louder, making Ben laugh until he heard the choked noise Five made. 

“Five?” Ben’s voice was a scared little whimper, reaching for Five, whose face was turning purple. He started to move back to Vanya when Ben realized what was causing it, yelping, “Five, get away from her!” 

It was the wrong thing to say; he had never listened when anybody told him not to do something. And, sure enough, Five, despite starting to experience anaphylactic shock, went back to Vanya’s pussy like a man on a mission. 

Until, of course, he nearly passed out from lack of air. Vanya was already on the phone with 911 when this happened, sobbing that her Five (to be fair, explaining that he was her brother and her boyfriend in a 911 call would probably take too long, so just saying her Five worked just as fine) was dying, while Five desperately tried to bat at Ben, unable to actually say, _‘it’s fine’_ like he was _clearly_ going for. They were both weeping openly when Five actually _did_ black out, both of them yelling and sobbing their woes but not actually, like, doing much about it. Mainly because they had no idea _what_ to do. 

When the EMTs arrived, sharing a look like _‘oh god dammit not again with these three,’_ they quickly stuck an epi-pen in Five’s thigh, thankfully having been able to discern he’d had an allergic reaction before taking him off to the hospital, rightfully assuming Ben and Vanya would want to clothe themselves before they followed along in their own car, both sobbing the entire time. 

When they checked in, going straight to the room Five had been put in, they both made him groan by the force of hugging him so tightly. The doctor came in shortly after, and, upon seeing them, he asked, “Another foreign object in the-“

“Allergic reaction,” Vanya interrupted quickly. 

He nodded, scribbling on his chart. “And he’s been given a shot of epinephrine, I presume?” 

“Yes,” Ben answered for them, watching Five squeeze Vanya’s hand comfortingly, noticing she was still crying. He wanted to pull her close, seeing how shaken he was, needing the comfort just as much as her, really. 

“Alright, we’re going to have to run a few tests to make sure everything is okay and that this was for sure an allergic reaction. What do you think caused this, though?”

Vanya and Ben glanced at each other, both blushing. Five rolled his eyes, “A lube we used. We haven’t ever used it before, and it had peppermint in it, which I haven’t eaten for, uh, maybe forty years?”

The doctor, who had once told them that he had casually followed stories of the Umbrella Academy as a kid and was completely aware (and abnormally chill with) Five’s time travel, just shrugged like he was used to hearing something be said so casually. Ben wasn’t sure if it was because the man was professional as Hell or if he had just seen weirder in his time as an ER doctor, and he was too afraid to ask. “We will run a few tests if there are other ingredients in there that you haven’t been near in a while, but since you have used other lubricants without issue… or at least not issue with the lubricant itself, I’m willing to bet that it’s the peppermint as well. It’s a somewhat rare allergy, but as long as you’re aware of it, it’s just a matter of not consuming it. What toothpaste do you use, by the way? I’m surprised that’s never caused an issue.”

“Cinnamon?”

“Oh, have you always used cinnamon?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” Five sounded offended on behalf of his toothpaste, which he’d used since he was a kid. 

“Oh my god, have you _always_ been allergic to mint?”

“I don’t _think_ so.”

“Why haven’t you had it, then?” Vanya asked, sitting down beside him. He rubbed her thigh, probably inappropriately for in front of the doctor, but reprimanding him would only lead to A) him being more overt about it and B) Vanya to start crying even _more_ because she wasn’t getting comfort from him. She sniffled, “You always seemed to avoid it.”

He shrugged, “I just haven’t ever been offered it. Plus, it always made me feel sick when I had it.”

“I almost killed you,” she whimpered loudly, and Five raised his brows, patting her head gently. 

The doctor looked horribly uncomfortable before he said, “Well, the nurse will be in to get some blood in a minute.” He walked off, and Ben sat down beside Five, joining in on fawning over him, not even bothered by the bastard’s self-satisfied expression at their attention. Until the nurse came in, he cooed softly to them, clearly trying not to laugh the entire time. 

After seven more hours at the ER, they discovered he was completely healthy but was indeed allergic to peppermint. They prescribed an epipen in the case that he was exposed to it again, and then Ben drove them home, listening to Vanya continue to sniffle against Five, whose shirt was covered in her tears by this point and was holding her in his lap.

When they parked, Five blinked them all back inside of their place, bringing them back to the bed and setting Vanya down on it.

“Is there anything I c-can do to help?” 

At the whine in Vanya’s voice, Five’s eyes softened, but Ben could already see where his line of thinking was going. It was easy to get annoyed with him by that point, but he was willing to do whatever if it meant Vanya would calm down. “Well, there is _one_ thing…”

Vanya nodded eagerly, clearly willing to do whatever. 

Ben settled down beside her, glancing up at Five, “I assume it’s sexual in nature?”

“That would be correct,” Five grinned. When he got onto the bed, he pulled Vanya into his lap, proclaiming melodramatically, “It would just make the pain less bad, Ben. I hurt so _much.”_ Vanya shuddered, whimpering, and Five arched a brow that clearly said, _‘And since_ she’s _clearly incapable of doing anything right now, it’s your turn.’_

It was a matter of making sure Vanya was happy; Ben could handle it. “And what would you like me to do, Five?” Scathingly, he added, “To ease your pain?” 

“Well, Ben, you could suck me off.”

Vanya sniffed against Five’s neck, and Ben rolled his eyes in agreement. When the bastard laid back, pulling her with him while he stroked her hair and cooed out nonsensical noises, Ben unbuckled his belt. It made a clunking noise on the floor, and the resulting whimper from Vanya that _wasn’t_ guilty was enough for him to pull Five’s trousers off, asking V to take off Five’s shirt just to distract her further. Of course, the second he was fully unclothed, she just sprawled out on him, nuzzling against his neck. 

He stroked Five’s erection, commanding, “Comfort her. Now.” Five, who refused to take orders from anyone other than Vanya and Ben, listened to the command and started mumbling reassuringly to her that he was fine, which would have been apparent to Vanya if she wasn’t blinded by the guilt. 

Ben closed his mouth around Five’s cock, listening to Vanya’s sobs ebb away. At one point, he heard Five telling her to watch, and he could feel her gaze on him, groaning against Five. When she was just sniffling a little, he took him deeper, gripping him into his palm to pick up the pace. The soft assurance he’d been giving Vanya started to sound like heady pants, and Ben wondered if the smugness he was feeling at making _Five_ stumble over his words was noticeable to either of them. Sweet Vanya was still distracted when he lifted his head a little to look at both of them, but Five’s mouth was agape, clearly noticing nothing at all. 

He bobbed his head back down, wanting to see the cockiness leave his face completely. Every few moments, he’d look up, watching the way his eyes screwed in pleasure, how he stroked Vanya’s hair like he was trying to distract himself from it. When Ben was certain he’d come at any moment, he focused only on that, not really caring that he was a little sloppy at the task or the slobber all over Five’s leaking cock when he clearly didn’t. 

Ben really hoped that it was not the fact that Vanya murmured out a weak apology, but soon after she’d said it, Five was spilling into his mouth, thrusting his hips enough to make it nearly impossible not to gag. When he pulled off of Five, he glared at him accusingly, but he betrayed no indication that he even noticed Ben’s disapproval. 

“Are you happy now?” Ben asked, deciding to ignore Five’s bastard qualities too, starting to wipe off his chin with the back of his hand when Five commanded him to stop. He raised his brow until Five leaned into Vanya and whispered something softly into her ear. When she beamed at him and eagerly crawled over to Ben, he’d already figured it out, not even bothering to complain to Five that he’d made her taste his cum on Ben’s mouth because then she was eagerly kissing him. He transferred her to his lap, trailing his fingers down her spine.

“I wish I could be tasting you right now too,” Five told her, tone bordering on melodramatic. “There’s nothing I’d like more than to have the taste of you both on my tongue, but I am unfortunately apprehensive of what would happen if I did before you’d been completely washed off.” 

Ben rolled his eyes, drumming his fingers against Vanya’s stomach. “I had no lube on me if you’ll recall.”

“Oh, but you will soon.”

“You are _not_ going near that lube again, Five. I won’t allow it.”

“No, but you _will_ be giving the attention little Vanya here deserves.”

She blushed, shifting in Ben’s lap before burying her face against his shoulder. “I imagine you’d like her to get said attention while you watch.”

“Bingo.”

He rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, “I could always wash it off of her, and we could take turns.” Vanya’s cheeks were burning against him, and he kissed the crown of her head. “See how many orgasms we can give her before she begs for our cock instead.” 

At her whimper, both of them glanced at each other, thinking the exact same thing. Ben lifted her up, walking with Five to the bathtub. He set to work filling it while Vanya and Ben sat inside, glancing up at Five expectantly, awaiting his instruction. Though Vanya was taken care of by both of them, it was understood that Five’s control freak tendencies worked best with them following his orders. Not that either of them had any problems with him giving them, nor did either of them have any problems taking control instead. 

“Wash her off,” Five said, crouching down on the tile beside the tub, critically eyeing Vanya before smiling gently. “And, Seven, spread your legs a little.” She blushed, spreading her thighs just enough that he could easily see her, but Five lightly praised her. “Lay your head against his chest, sweetheart.”

She did, and Ben accepted the washcloth he gave him, following each of Five’s commands as he gave them. Vanya trembled as he soaped her up, pressing small kisses to the top of her head each time she made a noise, wishing Five would just give the order to touch her. “Are you alright?” Ben murmured, lips pressed to her neck. Shakily, she nodded. “Good girl, I’m glad you’re doing okay.”

As she pressed her forehead against him, making shy noises, Ben glanced at Five, glaring at him until he sighed and nodded imperceptibly. Normally, he’d want Vanya to be worked up much longer, but he could clearly sense that she needed the comfort, would willingly take it if it was in this way. It was common for her to reject comfort when they gave it, always afraid she’d do something that would make them stop caring for her. (That would never happen, and they both hoped that with enough time she’d realize that.)

He slipped one of his hands between her thighs, brushing his thumb over her clit once. “I don’t know what we’d do without you, Vanya,” he said, alternating between washing her off and pleasuring her. Ben glanced over to Five, watching him stroke himself in time with his movements. “There’s _nothing_ you could do to make us not want you around, Sev. We love you too much.”

She whimpered, and Five and Ben both groaned, speeding up their movements. Ben ground against her ass, watching Five. Of course, it was then that he told him to wash her off completely, moving his hand away. Apparently, he had grown tired of just watching, and he waited patiently while Ben cleaned her of all the lube. When she was fully clean, Five lifted her up, grabbing a towel to wrap her end. 

“You know,” Vanya said, wrapping her arms around Five’s neck. He kissed her temple, nodding for her to continue. Ben pulled the stopper from the tub, following them and smiling at Vanya when she glanced over to him. “We do have lube that we all know doesn’t cause _any_ allergic reactions.”

“Needy little baby,” Five grumbled, but his voice was fond. “Do you need us both, Seven?”

She nodded, and Five glanced back for confirmation that Ben was fine. Arching a brow, he nodded. 

Five lay Seven down on their bed. Vanya lay on her side, reaching out, and Ben crawled over beside her, facing her. She pressed her forehead against his own, ass jutting out, and, after grabbing a bottle of lube, one they used regularly, he lay down behind her.

Ben grabbed a pillow, setting Vanya’s head against it. Five leaned forward to kiss him, coating his fingers with lube as he did. 

“You good?” Five grunted, dipping his pointer finger inside of her. They always worked her up for a bit when they did this, no matter how long she’d been worked up already. 

Grinding against his finger, she nodded. He slid it down to the knuckle. Ben grabbed the bottle of lube, dabbing a little onto his hand and reaching forward to take Five’s cock into his hand, jerking him off until Five muttered that he needed him to stop. He always wanted to come inside of Vanya or Ben, always wanted to fill them up. With Vanya, he knew that it was likely a bit of an urge to breed her, a result of spending years alone and wanting to fuck her pregnant out of some survivalist instinct. There was clearly more to it than that, though, given the fact that when he fucked Ben, he never wanted to come on him and always inside of him. 

Vanya lifted one of her legs, wrapping it around Ben. It would feel like all three of them were cuddling in any other context, but this was always how she liked it best, wanting all of the affection they would give her (and they were willing to give her plenty). She always wanted their soft reassurances and gentle touches, not minding when they were sometimes a little more rough with her but never wanting the way they spoke to her or treated her to differ. They would never disrespect that boundary, and, usually, they were more rough with each other if they wanted that instead. 

Five splayed his fingers over her stomach. “Are you comfortable, angel?”

She nodded, and he kissed the crown of her head. Ben pressed his thumb to her clit, “Who would you rather first, V?”

“Can you…?” She gestured, and Ben gave her a reassuring smile as he pushed a finger inside of her, trying to decipher if she was ready for them. 

When he was sure she was wet enough, he grabbed his erection, guiding himself to her entrance and hissing when they were conjoined. Five was still working her up for him, but he smirked when he saw Ben looking at him, telling them, “I’m so proud of how brave you both were today.”

Ben groaned, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, but Vanya’s need for praise clearly won over any irritation at Five being his usual bastard self. Then again, she never seemed to notice when either of them were being dicks, perfectly content with both of their personalities as they were. 

He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, a wave of affection rolling over him. 

“You were especially brave, sweet Vanya,” Five crooned, and Ben glanced down at his fingers, stretching her out enough that she’d be ready for the, realizing that part of his reasoning for the praise was to help make sure she was fully comfortable. “We’re always proud of our sweet, pretty girl. Isn’t that right, Ben?”

“We are, Seven,” Ben agreed, setting his palm against Five’s cheek gently, remembering, as he frequently did, that despite all of his bastard-like qualities, he was always good to them, always taking care of them when they needed him. Five craned his head to kiss Ben’s hand. Vanya and himself were not moving at all, waiting for him, but the warmth of her cunt around him was just as reassuring as the tender way Five watched them both. 

“Is our good girl ready for me now?” Five asked after working her up a little longer. 

“Yes, Five.”

He guided himself to her before pushing inside, letting her take him inch by inch until he bottomed out. When she was fully connected to both of them, they both took time for her to adjust, murmuring soft reassurances to her and gently kissing her until she told them that she was ready. 

After that, Ben pulled away just a little before rocking his hips forward, both Five and Ben silently agreeing to go slow at first. Five dipped his hand forward, brushing over her clit, and Ben groaned as she clenched around him in response. He watched in awe as Five ground against her, moving his hands up to her tits instead, cupping both of them in his palms and burying his face into her hair, inhaling sharply. 

“Taking us so well,” he praised shakily. Ben stroked his hair, combing through the strands with his fingers the way he liked, assuring him that all three of them were together, that none of them would leave each other. 

The three of them had all been alone, from circumstances they couldn’t ever truly control. Vanya had been cast aside by all of their family for as long as he could remember, only ever really having Ben or Five as her friends, who’d both unintentionally left her behind. Five had lived in a wasteland for 45 years, trying to come home the entire time. And Ben, well…

Perhaps it was the loneliness, then, that made them all cling to one another. Made them assure each other constantly, both with words and without, that they’d never leave one another behind, that they’d always be together. 

But then he felt Vanya clench around him again, and he knew it wasn’t the loneliness that kept them together, though it did make them more gentle with one another, not wanting to break hearts that were still being mended. It wasn’t even the euphoria that he felt now, with her cunt vice-like around him. 

It was because they had _chosen_ each other, and they’d made a commitment in doing so. None of them were the type to go back on something _real_ like this, certainly not going to leave one another behind.

His hips jerked forward again, either moments or hours or lifetimes later, and he spilled inside of her. Five’s hands were circling furiously against Vanya’s clit, making Ben’s eyes roll back as she clenched around him. When she hissed out that she was coming, Five groaned heavily, and Ben watched his eyes seal tightly shut as his cum filled her up completely. 

They were all three panting, holding on tightly to one another, before Vanya asked softly for Five to get a washrag. He huffed out a laugh, blinking away for a few seconds before dabbing at her until she was semi-clean. Five had also brought a glass of water for Ben and Vanya to share, and they drank it down before Five announced, “I’ll take the middle, since you were both such babies tonight and apparently need someone to assure you.”

“Truly our knight in shining armor,” Ben grumbled, and he chuckled, grabbing a quilt and pulling Ben to his chest. When Five kissed his forehead, he mumbled, “I love you, Five.”

“I love you too.”

Five didn’t even have to tug Vanya down to him, she was already eagerly snuggling to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, showering her in soft kisses, both of them always content with treating her more gently, especially with the adorable and trusting way she stared up at them. “I love you too, angel.”

She smiled sleepily, murmuring the words to both of them, reaching for Ben’s palm before she closed her eyes. When she fell asleep seemingly moments later, Five commented, chin tucked on top of her head, “You have no idea how thankful I am for both of you.”

Ben smiled up at him. “I think I have _some_ idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope to have this series done by mid-January!


End file.
